Currently, electrocardiograms that are considered abnormal and associated with higher mortality are assigned a less than favorable risk classification. Life insurance (Life) underwriters and sales case analysts often are asked by applicants what additional information or tests could be provided to obtain an improved rating. Due to the highly technical aspect of these tests and associated mortality assumptions, these questions are often referred to the life insurance company's medical director (Medical Director). The term “Medical Director” as used herein means a physician or other person having relatively more medical expertise than an underwriter or sales case analyst. The Medical Director must then review the application file and advise the underwriter or sales case analyst on what additional information would improve the risk assessment of the abnormal electrocardiogram. This may delay processing time by several days and may increase demand on the Medical Director's time. If the medical director is not consulted on such applications and or the member applicant not properly advised, this may result in a customer paying either excessive rates or declining coverage, or in the company providing insurance to applicants with unreasonably high mortality risk, causing unnecessary financial loss.
Thus, systems and methods are needed that address the shortcomings of the prior art.